On-line sales and purchases are being conducted popularly using the Internet. For example, ticket purchases can be made by accessing web servers that sell tickets for movies, music concerts, theater plays, sports and the like. One can also make an on-line reservation for a car rental or the like. Further, a reservation of merchandise sales and purchases can be made on-line via the Internet. Here, in the ticket sales on the Internet, tickets have to be delivered directly to users who reserved the ticket purchase, for which the burden of ticket distribution and time needs to be spared. Because of the time required to receive the ticket, the ticket cannot be reserved and sold for events of the same day. Further, confirmations of reservations for car rentals and the like and merchandise sales and purchases have been troublesome.